The Thruth NOW
by Cookiesandsweettea
Summary: Set right after DREAM THIEVES. When Persephone accidently blurts out that Gansey was going to die Blue has to stop herself from exploting and when Gansey brings a new girl can she stop from beating the heck of the girl or killing Gansey herself. All the preassure is in and can she handle all of it herself or will she do somthing that can ruin their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter;1

Blue's POV

When Calla finished explaining everything to Blue and the boys about Maura The only things that Blue could think was; _Is this really happening? _She was in shock she couldn't think straight it was all blurry. The only thing that she could do was open her mouth and stare at the empty bowl while a hot tear leaked out of her left eye. She _did_ knew how it felt to lose someone after all she was friends with a ghost and also hadn't had a dad. But it felt different to lose someone you love and _lived_ life with because even thought the loss of her dad and Noah she knew them _after_ they died (well Noah). It was really different with Maura. She felt..._empty_.

Gansey's POV

Gansey couldn't also see what was going on all he could think about was: Help Blue but he couldn't either all he could do was stare at Blue. Maybe she hadn't notice but a tear leaked out of her left eye. Her face was pale with terror. And her mouth wide open. The tear made its way down to her jaw which he thought about touching and letting her head rest on his chest if everybody weren't there. He didn't know how he looked like but thanks to the scene he didn't really care._ People couldn't care less if they_ _were in my position_ he thought but there was a strange feeling. It was has if watching Blue cry would tear him apart.

It wasn't like how he felt when their pretend kiss happened. Right there he felt like he knew he liked Blue but couldn't do that to Adam. Right now he felt like ripping the whole house down. _Imagine how she feels. _Finally he had the courage to ask Calla "How did this happened?" He must have asked her to hard because she shot him a glance that said; Look who's talking

"We don't know anything else Pretty one but if you-"

"Calla!" shouted Blue "Even though I'm the one who's hurt-ed more here, you don't see me taking it out on everyone here do you? And you Gansey try to ask Calla here more nicely we don't want another person here disappeared do you?"

"I bet you that is how he dies" blurted Persephone and then covered her mouth with her delicate hands

"What?!" Gansey shouted he couldn't think right and now with this.

"I'm sorry Gansey but I'll have to explain it later" said Blue with a glance at Persephone and Calla that could slice them in a half of second.

"I'm sorry but what I don't understand did she just said that I was gonna die?"

"Gansey you know it would be better if Blue explained things tomorrow I don't think this is the right time" said Persephone

"But-" started Gansey

"You know it isn't really easy to know that two people that are really special to you in the world are gonna die so can you just let me explain it tomorrow Gansey cause if you can see here its not a good time" replied Blue, now starring at the empty bowl. Sadness filled her face.

"Its never easy to tell someone their gonna die Blue but you better start talking if you don't-" Ronan was interrupted by Gansey who shouted;

"Ronan look at her its not such a time to make a scene she'll explain it when she needs to"

"Thank you.." said Blue "for understanding" when another hot tear leaked out of her but this time in her right eye

"Well I think that we should go and come back later to find out and explain everything Blue?" said Gansey

"oh... Yeah of course" said blue after she noticed that Gansey was speaking


	2. Chapter 2 Blue's room

_**A/N Sorry about posting so late I'm sorry really I am but with school and stuff ugh but I hope you like it its short but its better than nothing right?**_

Blue's POV

I can't understand it. Its all so confusing and more with Persephone asking if Blue wanted tea every single hour. Which is more often than you think if you spend your whole day in your bed, wishing that either boys come to 300 Fox Way. Unfortunately she couldn't make it come true.

Has the door bell rang ,she remembered what had happened yesterday. Remembered that her mother was gone, and soon Gansey would too. But the problem was that this time when he would die he would already know.

She couldn't move from her bed, it wasn't that it was all the sadness it was just a really lazy day. Like when you have all the energy but your mind is all tired with only the thought of it.

Her bed was made (that could could count has a point) but she was still in her pajamas. Since it was still a little hot (well a lot) she was wearing some shorts with happy sheep and rainbows. Her shirt she did made it herself, she made it with and old purple T-shirt and a dark blue (but not like navy blue)V-neck.

Everything looked kind of back to normal but she didn't feel it. It could also mean that her hair was into an even messier pony tail.

There was a knock on the door. "No I don't want any tea Persephone!" she yelled thinking it was Persephone asking if blue wanted tea.

"Sorry to say I'm not Persephone but the pretty one just asked if he could come in Can he?" she said not waiting for Blue's answer and letting Gansey in. Gansey has ever so charming, _What?_ she thought, I can't keep thinking this. He was wearing his normal cargo pants and his button-down shirt.

Gansey peeked in the almost open door. "Should I come anymore later?" he asked. Even though it was after all ten in the morning it felt like five.

"No I guess its okay" said Blue shifting in the foot of her bed. She was she was sitting with her feet down the bed. "Do you want me to start the story?" she asked a 'Beauty in the Beast' would be better she thought.

"I don't know really if you want to?" he said finally moving from the door next to Blue. After the pretend kiss she would have thought that he would come with one of the other boys. Either way he was still sitting a good six inches of arm to arm.

"I don't want to do anything"she said after a minute

"IS it because of your mom or me ?" he said grinning to make her smile a little, which instead he was wrong because he made her sad. She kept thinking she was going to miss those strong arms, sparkling eyes, white teeth, a sweet mouth...No she thought no more.

She just gave him a sad smile.

Gansey's POV

They didn't talk for a while but after ten minutes of silence a tear leaked out of Blue's eye. Gansey ,who was watching her the whole time noticed and ran his thumb around her cheek where her tear was at. His thumb was at her cheek but then it was making its way to her jaw and when his thumb reached then middle of her jaw to where it reached her chin he began to move it towards her lips,her trembling lips. Her lips where soft and lightly pink. It made the little hairs of the back of his neck stand so tall. He didn't know why but it made him want to kiss her gently. _Only a little one_ he said pleading to no one but himself.

Blue stood really still blood rising to her cheeks.

TO BE

CONTINUED...

NEXT WEEK


	3. Chapter 3 Half continued

Gansey's POV

Has I ran my thumb by her lips she began flushing. _Cute _I thought but then began to feel guilty of it. I couldn't help thinking that for a moment I might kiss her. No Blue told me not to, but would it hurt? No I imagine her lips with vines spiky vines. But instead their soft so soft,like cotton. How can cotton make me feel bad. Unless he was allergic to cotton. But of course they weren't made out of cotton.

He tilted his head and was about to lean in. He didn't care that he was going to die, maybe he did. But what was it they said "I would rather die kissed by you than live with out it" Maybe someone had told him that a long time ago.

But at the last minute he stopped. No, he was going to respect Blue's wishes.

Blue couldn't stop staring at him blankly like; What's your problem man? But he knew how she felt. In that moment she was a little like him, wearing their mask.

"Gansey you-" said Blue but caught off by Gansey

"I'm sorry..."

"Wait"

_If you want the rest of the story.._

**I know that some of my work may suck but really I just want to know how I'm doing. **_**So**_**... I decided that I'm going to continue my story IF I get five or more reviews or even three but I just want to know how I'm doing, **

**PLEASE **

**REVIEW**

**Or at least follow **

**Thank you all for reading!**

**And hope you like it**


End file.
